Yours
by Agnes Granberg
Summary: An Au Upstead story. Hailey goes on a blind date with a guy that doesn't go well and night ends with her being in a dangerous situation and she meets the handsome detective Halstead and she can't stop thinking about him after that. Will their ways cross again and will something happen between the pair?
1. One

Part one

Hailey's pov

I stand in my bedroom in front of the mirror that's leaning against on of the walls. I look at the reflection of myself and run a hand through my blond and slight wavy hair. I glance at the bed behind me and look at the other outfits that lays there and try to decide what I'm going to wear tonight. It's not often that I dress up like this, mostly cause I just walked around in scrubs most of the time and also because I didn't have a reason to dressed up most of the time. I sigh and decided that the red strapless and knee length dress that I'm wearing right now while be the outfit I wear tonight. I take a step back and turn around and get the rest of the outfits and put them back in the closet. I close the closet again and go over a fix the bed and then I take deep breath before I open the bedroom door.

My roommate Samantha that I meet at work, we both work as nurses at Chicago med and clicked the first time we meet.Samatha is sitting on the couch in the living room watch some tv show while drinking some water. Her red hair is in a massy bun and she's wearing a grey hoodie and black thighs. immediately looks my way and gets up from the couch and walks towards me with a big smile on her face. She stops in front of me and reaches out and give my hand a light squeeze.

-"You look amazing Hails" Samantha tells me looking eyes with me and I look down and nod.

-"Thanks Sam" I tell her looking up again giving her a small smile.

-"Tonight is going to go great Hails, I have a good feeling about it, maybe he is going to be the one" Samantha tells me smiling.

-"Yeah,You have said that the last time and that didn't exactly turn out great..., this is the last blind date set up by you that I'm going on" I tell her strictly and she sighs and nod.

-"Okay that's fair, I just want to see you happy Hails" Samantha tells me and I nod and give her a grateful smile.

-"I know that Sam and I appreciate it a lot and everything you do for me but no more blind dates after this one" I say smiling at her and she nods and pulls me into her arms and rubs my back.

-"Well now go and enjoy the date and hopefully he's the one for you and remember that you can call me if it turns bad okay?!" Samantha says pulling away from me slightly.

-"I thought that Jake was coming over tonight?" I ask her, Jake is her boyfriend of almost a year.

-"Yeah he is but if you need me you can always call me? You know that!" Samantha tells me and I look her in the eyes and smile slightly.

-"Of course Sam, well I'm going to go now" I tell her and she nods and let's me go completely.

I go to the hall and grab on of my leather jackets and give Samantha a small hug and then I leave our apartment. I decided to take the stairs down, I walk down the four levels and go outside. I look around street before I go to the other side of the road and get in to my car. I take a deep breath and check so I have everything I need with me and then I start the car. I pull out of my parking spot and start to drive towards the restaurant where I'm meeting my blind date. I drive for around twenty minutes before I reach the restaurant where Samatha has booked a table for our date. I run a hand through my hair and close my eyes briefly and take a couple of deep breaths in a attempt to calm my nerves.

I get out of the car and close the car door behind me and lock the car and then I look around. I parked the car a couple of blocks away from the restaurant so I walk there and then I reach the entrance of the restaurant. I walk inside the restaurant and look around the restaurant and see some cookies who are having a date and some families and some friends that eating together. The restaurant has a cozy feeling and the environment is very beautiful and quite romantic. I see a waitress walking towards and I take a deep breath and give her a small smile.

-"Do you have a reservation for a table?" The waitress asks me.

-"Yeah it should be under Samatha James" I tell the waitress and she gives me a small smile.

-"Okay, I will show you to your table" I nod and follow her to a table that's for two and I sit down and she gives me a menu.

-"You want anything while you wait for your company?" The waitress asks me.

-"No, thank you" I tell her and she nods and leave me alone.

I take out my phone of my bag and check the time and sigh as I realize that my date is late. I go through my contacts until I reach Samatha's contact information. I hesitate and shake my head and lock my phone instead of calling her. I didn't want to bother her when I know she was with Jake and it's not often they get time alone. I wave a waitress and order a glass of wine and then I look at the time on my phone again and I realize that the guy probably isn't showing up.

Then I see a guy walking towards my table and I smile and fix my hair slightly before I get up and greet him. He introduce himself and his name is Lucas. He sits down at the table and then we order some food. The problem is though that Lucas just keeps telling my all about him and how great his is and how he is the perfect guy not letting my talk at all. I feel like the only thing I have done this whole date is nod and listened to him. Finally we are both finished with our food and Lucas asks for the bill and then a pays and stands up and we walk out together.

-"I had a great time Hailey" Lucas tells me smiling.

-"Yeah...I don't think this is going to go somewhere, all you did the whole time was talking about yourself" I tell him honestly and he looks stunned at me.

-"What!? I didn't do that" Lucas tells me clearly offended.

-"Yeah you did, thanks for tonight" I tell him and he sighs and we part ways.

I sigh and start to walk towards the street where I parked the car earlier. I walk slowly and make sure to be aware of my surroundings. Suddenly a couple of guys comes out of one of the allys nearby and they are talking to each other and it looks like they arguing. I find myself picking up my pace so I can get away from the situation. The guys are now even louder as they start to yell at each other and suddenly one of them pulls out a gun and I panic as I hear the shoots going off. I freeze for a second but then I duck down behind one of the cars and close my eyes and pray that I will make it out of this alive. Then I hear a car drive away really fast and I get up and stand up again and look around and see that one of the guys is lying on the ground bleeding.

I dig out my phone of my bag and immediately dial 9-1-1 and I rush to the guy'a side so I can help him. The guy is gasping for air and bleeding a lot from the stomach and leg. I immediately apply pressure to his wound and keep talking to the operator telling the person everything they needed to know. After a couple of minutes I hear the sirens and then I see the ambulance and another car pull up, a police car I assume. The paramedics take over taking care of the guy that got shoot and they also give me something so I can get clean. They put the guy in the ambulance and I see them talking to one of the cops and I look around the street finally realizing what just happened. I take a couple of shaking breaths and close me eyes as I feel myself calming down slightly. Suddenly I hear somebody clearing their throat and I open my eyes and look up at the guy and are meet with a pair of really beautiful green eyes. The second thing I realize is that he is very good looking and tall. As his eyes meet mine I feel completely safe and I feel myself smiling at him.

-"I'm detective Halstead" The guy tells me and I nod.

To be continued...


	2. Two

Hailey's pov

-"Hailey Upton" I tell him and he nods and gives me a small smile.

-"I understand this most be very traumatic for you Hailey, but it would be great we can get you statement" Detective Halstead says giving me a small smile.

-"Of course" I tell him and he nods.

-"Well it's late now and you have just experienced something very traumatic so if you just give me you information then you can get a night rest and you can come in tomorrow and give us a statement" Detective Halstead says and I smile at him grateful that I can do it in the morning.

-"That sounds great" I tell him and he smiles and dugs out a card of one of his pockets and then he hands me the car and his fingers brush against me. I feel butterflies raise in my stomach and I feel myself blushing slightly.

-"Halstead!" Somebody tells behinds us and interrupting our moment and he turns around and holds a finger up towards the women that yelled out his last name.

-"I have to go, just come in early tomorrow and ask for me" He tells me and I smile and nod.

-"Okay" I tell him and he turns around and leave with the woman. I look after them until I can't see their car again. Then I look down at the card again and I find myself smiling. The card says that his name is Jay Halstead and he works in a unit called intelligence.

Then my phone stars to ring and I look down and see that Samantha is calling me.

~phone conversation~

-"Hailey? Is everything okay? Where are you?Samantha asks before I can even utter a word.

-"Umm... " I hesitate and look around the now very empty street.

-"Hails?!!, what's going on?!!" Samantha asks sounding worried and sigh and I feel myself start to tear up.

-"The date was a catastrophe and while I was walking towards my car... um.. a couple of guys... started yelling at each other... and um... then one of them... pulled out a gun and started shooting" I tell her and I feel a couple of tears slip down my cheeks.

-"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need me to come to the hospital?" Samantha asks now sounding even more worried and alarmed.

-"I'm fine Sam, I wasn't hit..." I tell her as the tears falls down and I let out a sob.

-"Hails, You don't sound okay, where are you? I can get Jake to drop me off so I can drive you home" Samantha says and I tell her where I am and she tells me that she is coming soon.

~end of phone conversation~

I find a bench and sit down and wrap my arms around myself and take deep breaths trying to calm down. I sit there for what feels like forever but it's was probably just around fifteen minutes before I feel a arm wrap around me and I look up and meet Samantha's blue eyes and I break down in her arms. She pulls me close and rubs my back and whispering in my ear that is going to be okay and the she loved me. She then gets me to move and gets me into my car and she starts to drive us home. We made it home and she stayed with me until I was in my bed and had closed my eyes.

-the next day-

I groan as the sun light streams in my room and wakes me up. I open my eyes and sigh as I remember what happened yesterday. I let out a breath and look a the card that Jay gave me yesterday that I placed on the nightstand yesterday. I remember the handsome detective that was able to make me feel safe with just one glance and I smile. Then I get out of my bed and get dressed in a red T-shirt and black jeans and I brush through my hair. After that I get out of room and Samantha looks up from the table where she is eating breakfast. She gets up and pulls me into a hug and then she pulls away and gives me a small smile.

-"How are you?" Samatha asks me as she sits down again and I go a grab a mug and get some coffee.

-"Better then yesterday" I tell her and she smiles and nod. I grad a bowl and get some yogurt and cereal.

-"That's good, you want to talk about it?" Samantha asks and I sigh and shake my head.

-"Not really" I tell her honestly as I star to eat my breakfast.

-"Alright, you know you can tell me anything right?" Samantha asks and I nod and give her a small smile.

-"Of course Sam" I tell her and she nods and smiles.

-"You going to the police station after this before you go to work?" She asks drinking her coffee.

-"Yeah, I don't start until after lunch so.." I tell her and Samantha nods and we continue to eat breakfast and talk until she has to go to work.

I stay in the apartment for a while after that before I decided that I should go and give my statement to the police. I go into my bedroom and grab the car that Jay gave me yesterday. Then I grab a jacket and get going towards the station. I once again take the stairs down the four levels and then I get into my car. I sit in the car and take a deep breath before I start up the engine and start to drive towards the police station. I drive for about fifteen minutes until I reach the police station. I look at the big building with police officers walking in and out occasionally and I take a couple of deep breaths and close my eyes briefly and then I open them and get out of the car.

I walk towards the entrance and a police officer holds a door open so I can get in and I thank the officer and get inside the building. Behind a desk sits a woman that looks like she is about around fifty or maybe older years old and she's talking with on the phone with somebody so she is not looking directly at me. I walk towards the desk and stand there until she notice me and ends the phone call. She turns around and I read her name tag and it's says Sargent Platt and I look up and meet her eyes and she looks at me and gives me a tight smile.

-"How can I help you?" Sargent Platt asks me.

-"I'm here to give a statement to Detective Halstead" I tell her and she looks a bit surprised at me and then she nods.

-"Alright, I calm him down, you can sit over there" Sargent Platt tells me gesturing to a bench behind me and I nod and give her a small grateful smile.

I sit down on the bench as I watch Sargent Platt call Jay and I clasp my hands together and look around the room trying to distract myself from the situation.

-"Hailey?"Someone says and I look up and try to hide my disappointment when it's not Jay that's calling my name. Instead a women probably around my age stand in front me. She has brown mid long hair and brown kind eyes and she give me a soft smile.

-"I'm Kim, I was with Jay at the scene yesterday" Kim tells me and I nod now recognizing her.

-"Jay is out and meeting up with a CI but he should be back soon, I just thought I could show you to a room with a lot less people" Kim says answering my unsaid question.

-"Okay that sounds great" I tell her and she smiles and gestures for me to follow her.

I follow her up the stairs, Kim scans her hand on a scanner and a buzz noice sounds and she opens the gate and let's me go first. The gate closes behind me and I follow her up the stairs, we get up the stairs and into a office. Everyone who is in the office looks our way and especially me. I look down feeling a bit insecure and not that comfortable. Kim nudges me and gives me small smile as I look up at her and she gestures me to follow her again and send her colleges a glare. I follow her into what looks like a break room and I sit down on one of the chairs and look around the room.

-"Do you want anything?" Kim asks me as she gestures at the coffee machine and a fridge.

-"Some water would be nice" I tell her and she nods and grabs a glass and fills it up with water before she hands me the glass.

-"Thank you" I tell her softly as I take a sip of the water.

"Your welcome" She tells me and then there is a knock on the door and I feel a smile creep on my face when I look up and see Jay. He still looks handsome even more then I remember and just seeing him calms me down and makes me feel safe.

Kim sends me a smile before she opens the door and let's Jay inside and he gives her a nods before he closes the door behind him again and sits down on the chair on the other side of the table. Now that I'm sitting directly across him and in more light then yesterday. I can see all his features closer up and more detailed and he is really good locking. I glance down quickly at his hands and notice that he doesn't wear a ring and that makes me smile a bit even though he could still be taken.

-"So Hailey tell me what happened yesterday" Jay says and I take a deep breath and look at him.

I feel myself start to get emotional as I think back on yesterday's events and then I feel a hand squeezing mine and I look up and see that Jay hand is on mine and he's looking at me looking concerned. His thumbs rubs small circles against the back of my hand.

To be continued...


	3. Three

Hailey's pov

Jay is looking at me while he is rubbing small circles against the back of my hand with his thumb. He's green eyes meets mine blue ones and his eyes betrays concern and comfort and he makes me feels safe and comfortable. I take a deep breath and I start to tell him what I saw yesterday and my version of the events. The whole time I'm talking to him he is looking at me and paying close attention to every world I say and he is writing everything down in a black notebook. Through the whole thing one of his hands rest on top of mine and he continues to rub small circles against the back of my hand making me feel safe. When I was done telling him everything I reach out and wipe away a couple of tears that had escaped while I had told him what happened. Jay puts the notebook down and gives me comforting smile. I take a sip of my water.

-"Do you remember anything else?" Jay asks me looking me directly in the eyes.

-"No" I tell him and he nods and gives me a smile.

-"Alright, well you well need to meet a sketch artist and describe the offenders appearance" Jay tells me and he slowly let's go of my hand and I try to not show my disappointment at the lost of contact.

-"Okay, I have to go to work soon, can I do it maybe some other time?" I ask him giving him a small smile.

-"Of course, I will give you their contact information and you can decide on when the meet up with the sketch artist" Jay tells me and I nod.

-"Okay, that sounds great" I tell him and he nods.

-"Good, well thank you for all your help Hailey, you have my card if you think of anything else" Jay tells me and he stands up and I nod and stand up as well.

-"It was no problem and I will contact you if anything else comes up" I tell him.

I follow him out the room and once again everyone's eyes in the room look up at ours and Kim meets my gaze and she gives me small smile. Jay mentions for me to follow him to a desk where he stops at and start to dig around one of the drawers and then he hands me the card for the sketch artist. After that I take the card and Jay follows me out the office and down the stairs until we reach the gate. He holds the gates open for me and then he gives me slight nod before he turns around and closes the gate behind me and goes up to work again. I walk out the station and get in to my car and start to drive towards work.

I get in to work like normal that day and during my break I called the sketch artist and decided a time to meet up. I was going to meet up the sketch artist at the headquarters which meant that I wouldn't have a chance to run in to Jay which made me a little bit upset. I really would have liked to see him again. I meet up with the sketch artist and give the sketch artist a description of the offenders and then I heard nothing about the case but I assume that they would contact me if they need anything more.

More and more time went by and I started to forget a bout the whole thing or at least try to put it behind me. I continue to live my life and move on from the traumatic event that I had experienced. I go to work, I go out with friends and do all the stuff I normally do. But there is one thing I can't seem the forget and move one from and that's Jay. Every guy I had meet over since the event I compared to Jay and no one could live up to what I felt around him. No other guy could make me feel as safe and protected as he made me feel and no other guy could calm me down with just one glance.

I know it's sounds ridiculous to be thinking so much about a guy I have only meet two times and don't know anything about besides what he does for a living. I mean he could be in a relationship for all I know and here I am comparing every guy I meet to a guy I barely know. I'm aware of the fact that he gave me his card and I could just call him but that seems a bit desperate and extreme. I mean he probably doesn't even remember or think about me, he meets a ton of people every day and I'm not that special. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't remember me and it feels really weird to call him for no other reason the the fact that I wanted to see him.

I take a deep breath and push those thoughts away and try to focus on something else. I'm in the apartment sitting on the couch drinking some tea and the tv is playing in the background. I'm waiting for Samatha to get home from work. We are going to go out and get some drinks at a bar and spend some time together. Finally the door to the apartment opens up and Samantha walks in and I give her a small smile.

-"Hi! I'm just going to go and change and then we can go" Samantha says and I nod a give her a smile.

-"Alright" I say and she disappears into her room.

She appears a couple of minutes later and I get up from the couch and we both grab our jackets and then we get out of the apartment. We take the elevator down the four levels and we then order get in to my car and I start to drive towards the bar that we are going to. We arrive to the bar after about twenty minutes and I park close to the bar, so we don't have to walk that far. The bar is called Molly's and there was a friend that that also works at the hospital with me and Samatha that recommended it. I look at the sing and then turn around and look at Samantha and she gives me a smile before we both get out of the car. We walk inside the bar and I look around the bar. There is a decent crowd there but not to much people and the atmosphere is friendly and cozy. Samantha mentions for me to move and we find a table and sit down.

-"So what do you want, I will order both of us something" She tells me gesturing towards the bar. Behind the bar a woman stands and serves the drinks. She has black long a bit wavy hair and she is talking to someone that's standing across from her.

-"Just give me something without alcohol since I'm driving" I tell her and she nods and gets up to order us something.

Then I look around the bar and when the door opens my gaze is drawn there. Then I see him and can't help but smile. It's Jay, he looks just as I remember and he's talking to someone so he hasn't seen me yet. Behind him I also see other people and I recognize the women behind him, it's Kim. Then Jay looks around the bar and our eyes meet and he smiles really big and I return his smile and he says something to one of his friends before he starts to walk towards me. He stops in front of me and I smile at him and he returns the smile.

-"It's good to see you again Hailey" Jay says and I smile and look down and blush. I can't believe that he remembers me.

To be continued...


	4. Four

Hailey's pov

I most had been staring at him with a confused expression to long because his smile suddenly disappear and he looks a bit embarrassed.

-"We um meet a while back at a scene and I interviewed you after that" Jay explains thinking I forgot about him looking at me and I give him a small smile.

-"Yeah I remember Jay, sorry just didn't expect to see you here" I tell him and Jay smile returns and I gesture for him to sit down.

-"How have you been?" He asks me sitting down across me.

-"Hails, I order you a Pepsi, I hope that's..." Samantha says and she stops in the middle of the sentence when she sees Jay sitting across from me and she raises her eyebrow at me.

"Thanks Samatha, this is detective Jay Halstead, he interviewed me after the shooting, Jay this is Samatha she is my roommate and best friend" I say introducing them to each other, Samantha gives me a look , that tells me she is going to get to the bottom of this later.

-"It's nice to meet you" Samantha says to Jay and he nods and gives her a smile.

I take a sip of my Pepsi as the atmosphere at the table got a bit awkward. I look at Samatha and then at Jay and then try to think about something to break the awkward situation.

-"So how you been?" Jay asks me again breaking the awkward moment and I give him a grateful smile.

-"Good actually, did you guys that did it?" I asks him.

-"Yeah, you were a big reason we were able to nail them" Jay tells me and I smile and nod.

-"I didn't do much, but it's great that you caught them" I tell Jay and he reaches out and gives one of my hands a squeeze.

-"Hailey..., you were a big reason we caught them so you did a whole lot" Jay tells me looking directly at me and our eyes lock and I smile and then break eye contact and look down at the table blushing a bit.

-"Well I'm going to let you two go back to drinking your drinks again, but it's was good to see you Hailey" Jay says and he gets up and sends me and Samantha a smile before he joins his friends at another table. Samantha that I had almost forgot was there for a moment looks at me with a smile and curios look.

-"Soooo... what was that?" Samatha asks me looking at me.

-"Nothing Sam" I tell her breaking the eye contact with her to look around the bar and watch Jay interact with his friends.

-"Oh yeah, that wasn't nothing Hails..." Samatha tells me making me look at him.

-"What makes you say that?" I ask her and she just shakes her head at me with a smile on her face.

-"Hails, that wasn't just running in to some random cop that interviewed you a while ago, you two was so smiley and they way you looked at him and acted, you so like him" Samantha says smiling at me.

-"Sam... I barely know the guy..." I tell her and she chuckles and smile.

-"Well, that doesn't mean you don't like him" Samatha says smiling at me.

-"Alright...I like him..." I tell her and she squeals and smiles really big.

-"That's great Hails, it's been way too long since you been with someone, you deserve to be happy" Samatha tells me smiling at me.

-"Yeah yeah, doesn't mean he feels the same way or that something is going to happen though" I tell her looking behinds at the table where Jay is sitting with his friends.

-"He so likes you too... just go and talk to him" Samatha says getting my attention and she gestures towards his table.

"How do you know that?" I ask her curios to know.

-"Hails it's pretty obvious, first off he keeps looking this way and the way he acted when he was here, now go and get your man" She tells me encouraging me.

I sigh and take a couple of deep breaths and try to get control of my nerves before I get up and talk to him. I get up from my chair and smooth out my outfit and run a hand through my hair. I once again take a few deep breaths and then I walk towards the table where Jay is sitting. Everybody at the table looks up when they notice that I'm there and look at me quest lying but I only pay attention to Jay. He smiles when he notice me and our eyes meets and it's like everything else melts away and it's only me and him there.

-"Can I talk to you alone?" I ask Jay smiling.

-"Yeah, of course" Jay says getting up from his stool.

He gestures for me to follow him and we get out of the bar and outside in the warm and soon dark night. We sit down on a bench right outside the bar and Jay turns so he is facing me directly. I meet his gaze that looks a bit concerned and confused and I break our eye contact to look around the street. It's a really beautiful night, the sun is on the way down and the air is warm and the street lights makes the lighting perfect. It's actually all pretty romantic.

-"So what did you want to talk about?" Jay asks me breaking my train of thoughts and I look at him.

-"I...um..."I start trying to figure out how to tell him that I like him and would like to see him again.

-"Is everything okay? Has something happened?" Jay asks now looking worried and I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

-"Yeah everything is okay, this has nothing to do with me needing your help" I tell him looking down at my hands.

-"Alright..., then what's is this about?" He asks me looking really confused.

I again start looking around the street trying to figure out what to tell him. All kind of thoughts go through my head. Why did think this was a good idea? I was just going to making a foul of myself and embarrass myself. There was no way he was going to feel the same way, I should probably just come up with something else to tell him. But then I will never see him again and I would really like to see him again and get to know him better.

-"Hailey, you can tell me anything" Jay says interrupting my thoughts.

-"Yeah..., I was just wondering if maybe... you.. um.. would.. um.. like to.. um.. go out with me?" I ask him nervously looking down at the ground not having enough courage to see his reaction.

-"Hailey... I would love to go out with you" Jay says and I look up at him surprised and his eyes meet mine and I smile really big and feel myself start to blush.

-"Really?" I ask him smiling and he smiles and nods.

-"Yeah" Jay tells me and he reaches out and tucks some of my hair behind my ear and I smile and meet his green eyes.

He's eyes flickers between my lips and eyes and I find myself leaning in closer to him and his hand cups my check and brings me closer until our lips meet. I close my eyes and feel his lips move against mine and I feel butterflies start to raise in my stomach. Then he pulls away and smiles big at me and I return the smile. He leans over again and gives me a quick kiss. Then we pull away completely and he reaches for my hand and interviewers our hands.

-"So when can I take you out?" Jay asks me smiling at me.

To be continued...


	5. Five

Hailey's pov

Me and Jay decide on a day when we are going to go out and then we exchange numbers with each other. After that we sit in the bench together and talk for a bit before we part ways for the night. Through out the next couple of days me and Jay text each other and every time I see a new text from him I get a big smile on my face.

Finally it's the day of our date and I'm really looking forward to it. I'm both excited and nervous about tonight. I couldn't wait to see him again but at the same time I can't help but think about all the what if's and all the things that could go wrong.I am in my room right now trying to decide what to wear, I'm standing in front of my closet. I look through the closet and the different clothes that hang there. I sigh and run a hand through my blonde hair and get out of room to get Samantha's help.

Samantha is in the living room and she's sitting on the couch with her laptop. She looks up from her laptop when she hears me approach.

-"Can you help me pick out a outfit?" I ask her giving her a small smile.

-"Of course Hails" She says putting down the laptop on the coffee table and she follows me into my room.

-"What about that black dress?" Samantha asks pointing towards a black dress that's lying on the bed.

-"I don't know, it doesn't feel special enough for the occasion" I say looking at the dress, and I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

-"Hails, it will be great trust me!" Samatha tells me smiling at me.

-"I don't know" I tell her still unsure.

-"You really like this guy!, I don't think I ever seen you this nervous before" Samatha tells me and I sigh and give her a small nod.

-"Yeah, I just want tonight to go well..." I tell her and she smiles and nods.

-"Trust me it's going to be great, the black dress will be perfect!" Samatha says and I nod and she leaves so I can get dressed.

I can dressed in my dress and fix my hair and apply some make up. I look at my phone to see what time it is and I realize that Jay is going to be here soon to pick me up. Then a text lights up my screen and I smile when I see that Jay has texted me that he is here and I get out of room and grab a bag and hug Samantha before I leave the apartment. I take the stairs down the four levels and I get out of the apartment complex. Jay is standing by his car leaning against the car and he smiles when he sees me. I stop in front of him and he leans forward and brings me into a quick hug and I feel myself relax in his arms.

-"You look beautiful Hailey" Jay tells me pulling away from me and I smile and blush.

-"Thank you, you clean up pretty well too" I tell him and he smiles and turns around and opens the car door for me and I smile and get in.

Jay goes around the car and gets into the car on the driver side and starts up the engine.

-"So where are we going?" I ask him looking at him while he drives.

-"That's for me to know and for you to find out" He says with a teasing smile and I nod and look at scenery while he drives.

Jay drives for about twenty minutes before he stops the car and I look around the street where he parked. Across the street there is a restaurant that looks romantic and cozy from the outside and I turn around and give Jay a smile. Jay mentions for us to get out of the car and I open the car door and get out of the car. I walk around the car to Jay and he gives me a smile and grabs my hand. He leads me to the restaurant entrance and he holds the door open for me letting me walk in first.

Jay walks up to a waitress and tells the waitress his name and the waitress shows us to a private room. I glance at Jay surprised by this and he send me a smile. We sit down at the table in the room that's very romantic. There is slow romantic music playing in the background and the lighting is dim giving it a cozy atmosphere. On the table there is a candle light and there is a rose in a vase. I look up at Jay and smile at him and our hands find each other across the table and he gives my hand a light squeeze.

-"You didn't have to do all this Jay" I tell him smiling at him.

-"I know but I wanted to" Jay tells me looking me into the eyes and I blush and smile.

-"How did you manage to fix all of this?" I ask him gesturing around the room.

-"Well I know the owner and he owed my a favor" Jay tells me and I nod and look down at the menu.

-"How do you know the owner?" I ask him as I start to look through the menu.

-"I worked a case that involved his daughter and we ended up saving her and he said he owed us a favor" Jay tells me giving me a small smile.

Then a waitress comes and gets our orders and then the waitress takes our menus and leaves us alone again.

-So Hailey, tell me more about yourself" Jay says looking at me.

-"What do you want to know?" I ask him and he smiles.

-"Well everything, do you have any siblings?" He asks me and I smile.

-"Yeah I have two older brothers" I tell him and he nods.

-"Okay, are you close?" Jay asks me and I sigh and look down at my hands.

-"Not really... what about you do you have any siblings?" I ask him shifting the attention to him.

-"Yeah a older brother Will, he's a doctor and very pretty close" Jay tells me giving me a smile and I nod.

-"So what made you want to become a cop?" I ask him and the waitress comes in a drops of our food.

-"I was in the army for awhile and after I got home I decided that I wanted to help people and make the world a little bit more safe" He tells me smiling and I nod and smile at him.

-"what about you, what made you want to become a nurse?" Jay asks me.

-"I always wanted to help people and make them feel better" I tell him and he nods.

We continue to get to know each other through the whole date. I find myself having a great time with him and wanting to know more about him. Jay makes me smile and laugh and we sit at the restaurant until they close. We walk out the restaurant together and get into his car and Jay start to drive towards my apartment. When we arrive at the street where I live, Jay gets out of the car and I also get out of the car. He follows me to the apartment buildings entrance and we both stop there. He smiles downs at me and I return his smile.

-"I had a great time tonight Hailey" Jay tells me gazing at me.

-"Me too" I say and he smiles and reach out and tucks some hair behind my ear and I feel myself blush.

-"I would love to do it again" Jay tells me and I smile at him.

-"That's sounds great, I would really like to see you again" I say and he smiles at me.

Jay starts to lean down and I lean in and our lips meets. I put my arms around him and bring him even closer and his arms wrap around my waist dragging me even closer. The kiss becomes more and more passionate until air is needed and we both pull away smiling at each other. Then Jay leans down and gives my forehead a kiss and then he lets go of me slightly.

-"I should go, but I will see you okay" Jay says and I smile and nod.

-"Yeah I will miss you" I tell him and he smiles and leans down a give me a quick kiss.

-"I will miss you too beautiful" Jay says and then he gives me a finale kiss before he turns around and leaves.

I go inside the apartment building and into my apartment with a big smile on my face think about the date. I can believe how much I already like Jay and how fast I'm falling for him. Samantha is sitting on the couch when I get into the apartment and I tell her all about our date before I go to bed and sleep.

Me and Jay stay in contact with each other over the last couple of days by taking over the phone or texting. One day when I'm off from work I decided to go to Jay's work and surprise him with lunch. I get into my car and drive towards his station and I stop on my way and pick up some food. I get to his district and get off my car and bring the bag with food with me. I get in to the building and are meet once again with Sargent Platt and she raises her eyebrows and smiles when she sees me.

-"Let me guess your here to see detective Halstead" Sargent Platt says smiling at me.

-"Yeah" I tell her and she nods and smilies and lifts up the phone and calls upstairs.

A minute or later Jay appears in the stairs and he smilies really big when he sees me.

-"Hailey, what are you doing here?" He asks me stopping in front of me smiling down at me.

-"I wanted to see you so I thought maybe we could eat some lunch together" I tell him gesturing towards the bag in my hand and he smilies and nod.

-"Okay, come on we can eat in the break room" He says mentioning for me to follow him. I follow him up the stairs and he holds the gate open for me and we walk up the stairs and when we are up the stairs and reach his units office everybody turns and looks at them. They look pretty chocked and surprised to see me and I look at Jay and he smilies at me and sends his colleges a glare.

-"This is Hailey" Jay says introducing me to everyone and I smile at them and meet Kim's eyes and she smiles and give me a nod.

"We are going to eat lunch in the break room, if you need me" Jay says and they all nod and go back to working and Jay and I walk into the break room and he closes the door behind him. We sit down at the table and I place the food on the table.

-"I'm sorry about them, we are like a family so they like to know what's going on..." Jay says gesturing to the office and his colleges outside.

-"Don't worry about it Jay" I tell him and he nods and smile.

-"So what did you tell them about me?" I ask him smiling at him and he sigh and won't meet my eyes.

-"Nothing" He says and I look at him a little bit disappointed.

"It's not that I don't like you Hailey because trust me I do, but I wanted to make sure this was serious before I tell anyone" Jay says probably reassuring me and I smile and nod.

-"That makes sense, so I'm guessing you will get quite alto of questions after this" I say and he laughs and nods.

-"Yeah... They will be curios for sure" Jay says smiling at me. His hand then fins mind across the table and our fingers intertwines together.

-"I won't tell them anything that your aren't comfortable with" Jay says looking me in the eyes.

-"Jay...you can tell them anything you want, but you should probably tell them that I'm yours" I say and he nods and smiles.

-"I'm yours?" He asks me smiling at me.

-"Yeah, I know we haven't know each other for that long but I really like you Jay and I would really like to be yours and be your girlfriend" I tell him honestly and he smiles bigger then I have every seen him smile.

-"It's official you're my girlfriend!" He says and he leans over and pecks my lips quickly and I smile at him.

-"I really like you to Hailey, I'm falling in love with you" He says and I smile really big at him and blush.

-"I'm falling in love with you too" I tell him and our lips meets for a kiss again.

-the end-


End file.
